halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Multiversal Battlefront
Multiversal Battlefront is a first & third person shooter video game, where all army factions battle each other for Multiversal Domination. Factions (Armies) (Add your faction here.) All Star Rebel Republic (SB100) *Jack the Hedgehog (Starter) *Patricia the Skunk (Starter) *SPARKY (Starter) *Jackbot Nega (Unlockable) *Combot Nega (Unlockable) *Metal Patricia (Unlockable) *Crossovers (All Unlockable) Transdimensional Allience (DARKEST) *Darkstorm (DLC Character) *Bakuu (Playable) *Teniahk (Unlockable character) *Anu (DLC Character) *Whitelight Tanuki (DLC) *Kirara the Half Vampire (Playable) *Apocalian Military (Starter Characters) Serpentan Sepratists (Darkest) EggPlankton Empire (SB100) *Dr. EggPlankton (Starter) *HenchCombats (Starter) **Redbot **Yellowbot **Greenbot **Bluebot *Jack-4 Commander (Starter) *Kai the Hedgehog (Starter) *Layla the FoxSkunk (Starter) *Zane the Gorilla (Starter) *Tensai the Shark (Unlockable) *Clyde the Chameleon (Unlockable) *Professor Vulcan the Vulture (Unlockable) *Metal Jack (DLC) Intelligence Technology Systems (JTH) *Josh the Hedgehog (Starter) *Jonathan the Reploid Hedgefox (DLC) *Thomas the Echidna (Unlockable) *Yuki the Hedgecat (Starter) *Shizuku the Hedgecat (Unlockable) *Alice the Cat (Starter) *Louie the Fox (Unlockable) *Jetris the Hedgehawk (Unlockable) *Golver the Mineralhog (Unlockable) *Jesse the Hedgehog (Unlockable) *Rey the Hedgedragon (Starter) *Solar the Hedgehog (DLC) *Lunar the Hedgehog (DLC) *Silvold the Mineralhog (Unlockable) Equera Empire (JTH) *Dr. EggRey - General of the Empire & Founder *Doomsday "Neutro" Sparker - Master General 1st Class *Aeron the Hedgebat - Master General 2nd Class *Platinum the Mineralhog - Vice Master General *Copper the Mineralhog - Senior General *Neo Rey the Dark - Lt. General *Skyflame the Hawk - Major General *Ultra Rise-J - Brigadier General *Ultra Pyrus-J - Master Colonel *Ultra Subterra-J - Major Colonel *Ultra Haos-J - Minor Colonel *Ultra Darkus-J - Lt. Colonel 1st Class *Ultra Aquos-J - Lt. Colonel 2nd Class Aneas Empire (VTE) *Lord Septimus (Starter) *Castiel (Starter) *Anona (Unlockable) *Orien (DLC) (more coming soon... [[User:VenomTheEchidna|'OOOO']] [[User Talk:VenomTheEchidna|'OOHHH.']] 15:56, April 4, 2014 (UTC) ) Story Mode Multiversal Battlefront/Cutscenes All Star Forever! (All Star Rebel Republic) Chapter 1: The All Star Era has begun! (Grassy Field Battle) Characters: Jack & Patricia Enemy Army: EggPlankton Empire Hypothetical Condition: Capture the Command Post within the Enemy's Barracks. Hypothetical Change & Effect: Easier to take out the soidlers. New Troopers available, effecting Chapter 7. Chapter 2: A Serpratist Ambush Chapter 3: Command Post Comeback Chapter 4: All Star Spirit vs. the Intelligent Mind Chapter 5: Demons from the Underworld Chapter 6: Curse of the Phenom Chapter 7: Fatal Four Way Madness! Historical Chapter 8: Trust No One Historical Chapter 9: Grave Danger awaits Historical Chapter 10: Final Battle for Peach & Harmony Hypothetical Chapter 8: Crossover Mission Hypothetical Chapter 9: Unleash the Beast within Hypothetical Chapter 10: Final Battle to Immortality EggPlankton's Revenge (EggPlankton Empire) Chapter 1: EggPlankton's Lucky Escape (Escape from the I.T.S.) Characters: Dr. EggPlankton, HenchCombats, Jack-4 Commander & Layla Enemy Army: Intelligence Technology Systems Hypothetical Condition: ???? Hypothetical Change & Effect: ???? Chapter 2: Bringing back the Lair Chapter 3: No more Mr. Nice Guy Chapter 4: Chaos Everywhere Chapter 5: New ways of World Domination Chapter 6: Getting the Alliance Back Together Chapter 7: The Big Battle for Domination Historical Chapter 8: Struggling to Survive Historical Chapter 9: Back with a vengeance Historical Chapter 10: A New Leader is born Hypothetical Chapter 8: Ruthless Aggression! Hypothetical Chapter 9: Layla's Big Plan Hypothetical Chapter 10: Down with the Heroes Rise of the Naga (????) Chapt. 1: Chapt. 2: Chapt. 3: Chapt. 4: Chapt. 5: Chapt. 6: Chapt. 7: Chapt. 8: Chapt. 9: Chapt. 10: Intellect is Key (Intelligence Technology Systems) Chapter 1: ???? Chapter 2: ???? Chapter 3: ???? Chapter 4: ???? Chapter 5: ???? Chapter 6: ???? Chapter 7: ???? Chapter 8: ???? Chapter 9: ???? Chapter 10: ???? Universes & Planets (Add universes here) *Planet Mobius (Sonic) *Planet Zephero (VTE's upcoming comic series *currently unnamed*) Battlefields (Name of Universe & Planet) *Station Square (Planet Mobius) (Sonic) *Green Hill Zone (Planet Mobius) (Sonic) *PearlFang Fields, Morthal (Planet Zephero) (Venom's upcoming series) *Cyrus City, Aneas (The capital of Aneas) (Planet Zephero) (Venom's upcoming series) Soldiers All Star Rebel Republic *Mokujin Bot (Wooden Brown, no varation colors) **Sniper Mokujin Bot (Red) **Mokujin Pilot (Yellow) **Heavy Mokujin (Blue) **Commando Mokujin (Green or Camo) **Brute Mokujin (Black) **Armored Tetsujin (Grey or Silver) **Unit Commander Kinjin (Golden) *Jack-5 Bots (Green Varation) **Jack-5 Sharpshooter (Red) **Jack-5 Pilot (Yellow) **ARC Jack-5 Bot (Blue) **Jet Jack-5 Bot (White) **Heavy Armored Jack-5 Bot (Black) EggPlankton Empire *Jack-4 Bot *Heavy Armored Jack-4 Bot *PlanktonBot Command Post (Hologram Colour) *All Star Rebel Republic = Yellow *Transdimensional Allience = Green *EggPlankton Empire = Red *Serpentan Sepratists= Purple *Intelligence Technology Systems = Blue *Equera Empire = Black *Aneas Empire = Orange Category:Games